


Red Sam- Jearmin Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, post ch. 51, so that means spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is feeling sorry for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sam- Jearmin Drabble

A failure. A useless dead weight. That’s all Armin was in his mind. Sitting on the roof the hideout. He could never win against the titans. He tried to fight against them, but he kept on failing. In Trost he had lost it. The journey beyond the wall ended with him battered and bloodied. As for the attempt to rescue Eren, so many people had died and he had done nothing. He wanted to die and be done with it. He couldn’t help the tears that were pouring from his eyes in these early hours of the morning alone with his thoughts. He heard the hatch behind him open. Armin refused to turn around and face whoever came up. He shoved his hands against his eyes hoping to force the tears to stop. The person behind him spoke, “I just wanted to thank you… for… saving me. You must of put up on hell of a fight to get us both back alive.” The kind words only made Armin cry more. He heard careful foots steps approach him until he felt a pair of arms try to wrap around him. “Jean!” Armin yelped, “You don’t have to…”  
“I’m just returning the favor.”


End file.
